The Sick Worker
by Peacedove100
Summary: When Mordecai gets sick, it becomes really bad and ends up in the hospital. He is sent to the final battle in a different universe, where he will have to battle the virus that makes him ill and defeat him before it's the end for him. You will also see what happens in the real world and how his friends react to this. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 Getting ill

**Here is my new story called The Sick Worker. I hope you enjoy and please review! P.S I'm going to make the new chapter for ANTs meet Regular Show dimension tomorrow! I know last chapter was boring, but I promise I'll make it up to you in the next one!**

Mordecai wasn't feeling good, he knew that. He had a headache, looked pale, and just was tired all the time. He was catching a cold. _Just stick it through. Your other employee and boss haven't figured it out yet. _He thought to himself. Mordecai wanted to stay active and have fun, and didn't want a stupid cold to stop him.

The next day, Benson assigned jobs as the workers sat on the stairs.

"Mordecai? Did you hear me?" asked Benson looking at him. He thought that he didn't look like himself. He looked... ill.

"Ugh..." he moaned as he rubbed his head. Mordecai was having another headache.

"Are you okay man?" asked Rigby concerned.

"I'm fine." said Mordecai tiredly. He put his face in his hands. Boy he was a bad liar when he was sick. Everybody observed that.

"Mordecai, go upstairs and get some rest." said Benson calmly. He knew that Mordecai would never fake sick. He often found that when Mordecai was hurt, he just shrugged it off. This one might be a little tough to do that.

"Fine." said Mordecai. _You have to draw the line somewhere. You weren't going to hide it forever. _He thought to himself. Mordecai made his way up to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

When he woke up, it was pretty late at night. Mordecai checked his alarm clock, which read 11:00. He decided that if he rested, he would be able to recover faster. Until he recieved a phone call.

"Hello?" he asked weakly into the phone.

"Hey Mordecai. How is... your room?" asked Rigby.

"Same as ever. Is this why you called?" Mordecai asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. I really really really really hate to do this, but I need you to do me a favor." said Rigby slowly.

"Ugh, fine. What is it?" he asked into the phone.

"I need you to drive the cart down to the coffee shop and pick me up. I'm too tired to walk."

"What?! That's it?! Why can't somebody else do it?"

"Everyone else is sleeping. I hate to do this, but I really need a ride!"

"Fine! I'll be there soon!" Mordecai said annoyed and hung up. _Why can't you just do it yourself? _He thought angrily. Suddenly, a wave of nausea caught him, and he passed out on the floor.

**Sorry it's short! I'm tired from a long vacation. I'll post more in a few days. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 At the Hospital

**Here's the second chapter! I give credit to bg52598 for the idea of the chapter!**

It's been 3 hours since Mordecai has been unconscious.

"Mordecai? I came to check on you. Are you feeling better?" asked Pops coming into the room.

"Oh dear! Mordecai, are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he ran to Mordecai on the ground. _I must call the hospital! _He thought to himself. Pops went to the phone, and called 911. When the paramedics got there, they took him away on a stretcher.

"I must call my friends." Pops dialed Benson's number and told him what happened. He traveled in the ambulance and when they got there, everyone was already in the waiting room.

"Mordecai!" Rigby yelled as he ran to him. He checked his pulse. _Still there, but faint. _he thought to himself.

"We need to take him into his room. Wait out here, and you can see your friend in a few minutes." said the paramedic.

"Okay." Rigby replied. Those minutes were the longest and most painful minutes of his life.

"You can come in now." said the doctor quietly.

When they went in, they saw Mordecai on the bed sleeping. His expressions changed as he slept, so they guessed he was probably having a nightmare. Mordecai's left arm had an wires connecting to an IV, and he looked very pale.

"How did you end up like this?" said Rigby close to Mordecai.

"Do you know what he has?" Benson asked the doctor.

"We're not entirely sure. We haven't checked him yet." he replied.

"Please get well soon." said Pops sadly to Mordecai putting a hand on him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to do some tests on your friend." said a nurse coming in the room.

"Okay. Goodbye, Mordecai." Rigby replied sadly. The others left, so it was just the doctor, nurse, and Mordecai.

"Okay, Dr. Shaw. Let's start the tests to find out what he has." the nurse said.

"No. We already know what it is. I didn't want to tell them, but he has viral pneumonia."

"Oh. I see why you didn't want to tell them."

"Yes. We'll give him medication later. Right now, the best thing for him to do is rest." he said gravely.

In Mordecai's mind, he was in a different place.

"Where am I?" he asked to himself.

"You are in your mind. I am Athena, the goddess of wisdom and mind." Athena replied.

"Why am I in my mind?"

"You have a deathly illness. Take a look at your body." she said. Athena opened up a window, and Mordecai saw himself in the hospital, sick looking and pale.

"Whoa. Am I going to die?" he asked nervously.

"That depends on you. If you defeat the virus, than you live. If it overtakes you, you will meet a fatal end." Athena replied, looking at the ground at the last part.

"Where do I go to fight the virus?"

"You will go to the universe of darkness. But first you must rest."

"Where do I go to rest?"

"That depends on you too. Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Back at my room with Rigby."

"Okay. But you should know that they will not know you are there. They might have a discussion about you right in front of you, and you couldn't say anything to add." she warned.

"All I want is to rest at my room."

"Very well. We will meet again in 3 days."

"Thank you." Mordecai said.

"Here you go." Athena said opening a portal to his room. He stepped in, and was gone.

**Thank you for reading, and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3 Unhappiness

**Here's chapter 3! Just to give you a heads up, I'm doing my next update for this story on Saturday. Please enjoy and review!**

"It's good to be home." sighed Mordecai as he woke up. He did notice the changes in his body. He looked paler than usual, and he felt lighter. Mordecai was famished, so he went to get something from the kitchen.

"I wish you were here, Mordecai. I'll never be the same without you if you don't. I just wish I could talk to you to make sure that you'll be okay." said Rigby looking up.

Mordecai went to put a hand on him, but then he remembered what Athena said. The others wouldn't notice him. Rigby went outside, and Mordecai followed.

"Okay, everybody knows what they have to do?" asked Benson.

"Could you repeat mine?" asked Rigby not looking up.

"Yes, you and Morde-" Benson stopped and restarted. "You will be working at the snack bar." he finished quietly. Benson was finding it really hard to get Mordecai out of his mind. After all, he was concerned about him.

Everyone went to work, and Rigby couldn't stop thinking about Mordecai. In reality though, Mordecai was right behind him. _Athena was right, this is painful. I can't stand to see my best bro and all my friends bummed out about me. _he thought sadly.

Of course Rigby went to the coffee shop instead. As he walked in, he just sat down where Margaret and Eileen were standing and heaved a sigh.

"Rigby what's wrong? And where's Mordecai?" asked Margaret curious.

"He's in the hospital. He's really sick and I can't stop worrying about him." said Rigby sadly.

"That's terrible." said Eileen depressingly.

"What? What happened to him?" asked Margaret worriedly.

"I don't know. He just got hit with a virus."

"Mordecai is going to be alright, right?"

"I don't know and it's killing me! There's was so much we had planned and I'm just really worried that he won't get better!" he yelled.

"What do you mean by "won't get better"?" asked Eileen raising an eyebrow.

Rigby went mute. He didn't know why he'd said that and didn't want to believe it, but it was a possible fate for him. An awful, treacherous, fate.

"He will. He's going to be okay." said Margaret trying to both reassure Rigby and herself.

"I hope so." said Rigby. He left because he was tired of the conversation, and the girls went to serve other customers, leaving Mordecai alone. _I really need to go. It's painful watching this. _he thought. Then he realized there was something that he needed to see. Mordecai left the coffee shop and headed toward the hospital.

At the hospital, he looked at the patient list from a computer behind the front desk, and found his name and room number. When he went into his room, he was shocked to what he had found.

He was laying on the hospital bed and looked very weak and pale. The body was also hooked up to an IV, but it looked like he wasn't doing so well. _I need to get back to Athena. _Mordecai decided. So he stepped into the body, and lay so that he matched the position of his body. Then he felt himself go to his mind.

"I expected to see you. You've found what it's like having your friends being worried for you?" asked Athena.

"Yes, it's way too painful. Is there another place I can go to to rest?" he asked.

"As I said before, that is up to you." she replied with a smile.

"I don't really know where to go."

"How about somewhere quiet, so you can think?"

"That's sounds nice." Mordecai commented.

"Let's take you to a little spot in the country. Step into the portal please." she replied opening another one with a wave of her hand. Mordecai was able to see what it was, and he had to say, it looked perfect.

"One more thing." he added.

"Yes?"

"How will I get back to you when it's time for me to defeat the virus?"

"When you are having trouble, or it's time, I will find you." she said simply.

"Thank you." Mordecai replied and stepped into the new portal.

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please note that I will be updating old stories and making new ones, so if I don't update this one by Saturday, I will the next.**


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting the Virus

** Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for the mishaps, this chapter will make ALOT more sense. I accidentally posted the wrong chap for this story! Thanks to Kammy101 for letting me know in the nicest way possible! :)**

_The breeze is blowing with the clouds beautifully hanging in the sky, the grass green with the sweet smell of the damp soil, and the flowers swiftly moving backwards left and right. Everything was perfect, except for..._

That's how Mordecai felt. Laying alone in solitude of the beautiful scene made him feel, well, lonely. And all he really wanted was to just fight the stupid virus and get on with his life.

_Come on Athena, don't bail on me now, it's been three days I'm itching to fight him! _he thought angrily. Then a blinding light shimmered around him and he disappeared.

"Nice to see you Mordecai. I assume you are ready to fight?" Athena asked smiling.

"You bet I am." he replied simply.

"Well I wish you the best of luck." she said. Then Mordecai was gone.

When he stopped spinning, he realized he was in a giant arena. It actually looked like a football stadium. There were several doors, each one huge and made of metal.

"Mordecai!" yelled a raspy voice that made Mordecai jump in his skin.

"Who's there?!" he screamed back at the voice.

"It's me... your worst nightmare..." and as he said that, he arose from the shadowy darkness and presented himself. Mordecai almost choked with fright. It was Rigby, but in a dark metal form.

"How is this even possible?!" he shrieked.

"The dark spirits have ways, you know. This is why people die from the kind of illness you have. They take on the form of the person that is closest to them and when they do that, they take a piece of their soul, but so little, that the person doesn't even know it's gone. But every ounce of the soul counts to the person living. You kill me, you kill your friend. People die from this illness by just sacrificing them selves." laughed the form happily.

"I'm sorry Rigby." Mordecai said aloud. And with that, he did his fatal move.

Earth  
Rigby was in Mordecai's hospital room watching him toss and turn in his sleep.

_I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I just want you to come back. Please. I'll do anything. _he thought sadly.

Rigby looked at the heart meter. Low bump. Medium bump. High bump. High bump. High bump.

He checked Mordecai hopefully, but to his surprise, he didn't wake up. He looked back at the meter. Highest bump yet! No bump...?

"No... this can't be happening!" yelled Rigby.


End file.
